Reglas Sobre El Amor
by Ritsuki Kurusawi
Summary: Lily es un total desastre para las citas, ¿Que pasara al recibir las dichosas 'Reglas' que sus amigas dicen que se deben seguir? ¿Las aceptara, sabiendo que son un asco o desidira giarse por si sola? Si creen que esto es algo serio estan completamente equibocados xD Estupideces, Pelirosas, Palabrotas (?) y mucho mas! Pasen y lean! xD


**Aqui reportandose Ritsuki con un nuevo fic de vocaloid! xD pero ahora sentrado en mi pareja favorita Lily y Gumi :3 xD se que aun continuo con Siete Dias, pero ya sabre como hacerle uwu xD Espero y lo disfruten nwn**

**_Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece._**

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que es el <em>'amor verdadero'<em>? A decir verdad siempre me dio por igual ese tema, nunca le tome importancia, pues no es algo indispensable para la vida, _¿no?_

Mi nombre es Masuda Lily, tengo diez y ocho años de edad, y esta es la pequeña historia de cómo me equivoque a lo grande.

Mis padres no se interesan mucho en mí, por lo que decidieron que sería mejor comprarme un departamento a vivir con ellos, no me sentí con la decisión que tomaron, al contrario, me alegre.

Mi mejor amiga (que aún no sé cómo carajos lo es) se llama Megurine Luka, que al igual que yo tiene diez y ocho años, y, por una fuerza que yo misma desconozco, vive conmigo en el departamento.

-"Hey, rubia oxigenada" –sip, esa es mi lindísima mejor amiga.

-"¿Qué quieres, rosadita?" –respondí sin dejar de ver mi psp.

-"Recuerda que hoy vendrán Ia, Yukari y Mayu, estúpida" –me dijo luka quitándome el psp y apagándolo.

-"¿y qué carajos quieres que haga?" –le pregunte enojada.

-"¡Que limpies esta mierda!" –me respondió (grito) refiriéndose a mi cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Reglas sobre el amor<strong>

**Capítulo I: Esa linda chica**

* * *

><p>-"Ia-san ¿Me puedes repetir porque estamos haciendo esto?"<p>

-"Ya te lo dije, no toda la vida te la vas a pasar de emo viendo como la fresa con patas te roba a todas las chicas –no empiecen a joder, que sí, soy gay, y para mi buenísima suerte Luka también… bueno, todos mis amigos son gays no-se-por-que- Y deja de agregar el 'san', me siento vieja".

-"¿Y que no l-"

**SLAM**

-"Jajajajajajafgdsjasf" –se reía mayu, ya que, bueno, 'alguien' hizo que cayera de cara.

-"A veces me pregunto si tu lugar no está en el piso" –hablo Yukari, quien veía la escena con una sonrisa.

A ellas tres las conocí mediante un juego online _(raro, ¿no?)_ Aria Ia, la chica que parece ser la más grande de todas pero que en realidad es la más pervertida de todas, tiene 18 años. Yuzuku Yukari, la que es buena onda con todos, pero nomas la jodes tantito y te lanza la mirada de 'no me jodas que muerdo, bitch', muy típico de ella, tiene 18 años. Y Mayu… que por cierto aún no conozco su apellido no-se-por-que, es la chica que con la mirada, si, esa que trae a diario, te dice 'te voy a joder', tiene 19 años.

-"¡A callar!" –les dije levantándome del suelo.

-"En fin~ ¿Dónde está la pelirosa pervertida?" –pregunto Ia sentándose junto a Mayu.

-"Pero si aquí estas tú, Ia-ch..." –no pudo terminar de hablar Mayu, ya que Ia la noqueo.

Ahora que lo pienso, es la tercera vez en el día que Ia deja inconsciente a Mayu.

Creo que a eso se le llama Amor Apache.

-"Como decía… -continuo Ia, cruzada de brazos, claramente enojada- Ya ha pasado dos años desde la última vez que te vi con una chica, ¿No crees que es hora de que conozcas a alguien más?"

-"Pues la verdad…"

-"¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Crees que esta rubia pervertida pueda conquistar a alguna chi…"

**PLAF**

-"¡Estúpida pelirosa!" –le dije a Luka, quien ahora se encontraba inconsciente al igual que Mayu.

Sip, así es como le demuestro mi cariño a mi mejor amiga.

-"¡Citas a ciegas!" –grito Yukari de la nada.

-"¿Eh? "

* * *

><p>-"No estoy segura de esto, Yukari…" –le dije insegura.<p>

-"No te preocupes, Lily –me decía Yukari- ¿Cómo crees que Ia y yo nos conocimos?"

-"¿Mediante sexo?" –le respondí.

Yukari abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

¡Ja, lo sabía!

-"Bien~ solo falta tu información, Lily" –me dijo Ia, quien se encontraba frente a la computadora.

-"Esto no me da buena espina…"

-"Bien, ¡Comencemos! –Dijo Ia ignorándome olímpicamente- ¿Edad? "

-"Diez y ocho años"

-"Si, si, ya lo sabía, ¿Hobbie?

-"Dibujar"

-"Tocar guitarra… ¡Bien! -¿Pero qué carajos?- ¿Banda favorita?"

-"Paramore"

-"Metalica… ¿Color favorito?"

-"Amarillo"

-"Negro… okey, ¿Condición física?"

-"Nor-"

-"¡Floja!" –me interrumpió Yukari.

-"Atletica… -escribió Ia- ¿Ocupación? "

-"Fotógrafa"

-"Actriz… Porno… -¡¿Ahhh?!- ¡Listo!"

-"¡Carajo, Ia! ¡No soy actriz porno!" –le reclame antes de que le diera enter.

-"Demasiado tarde, mi güera" –me respondió Ia dándole enter.

-"Hija de la-"

* * *

><p>-"Y eso es lo que paso…"<p>

-"¿Ósea que tendrás una cita con una completa desconocida?" –me pregunto Kokone, a lo que yo solo asentí.

Kokone es la chica con la que puedes pasar un buen rato platicando, aunque cuando hablamos las dos solo hablamos de cualquier estupidez, desde boilers calenturientos hasta abejas rayadas, tiene 18 años.

-"¿Y eso que tiene de malo?"

-"¡Que es una completa desconocida! –le conteste un poco alterada- No sé cómo es, si es buena o mala, si… si en verdad es ella…" -termine de hablar más calmada.

-"… ¿Sabes? A veces en verdad eres una idiota –me dijo con una sonrisa- ¿A qué hora es la cita?"

-"A-A la n-nueve"

**PLAF**

-"¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! –le pregunte enojada por la bofetada que me dio.

-"Es mejor que te tranquilices, estas muy tensa –me respondió Kokone- A parte recuerda que es solo una cita, no te la vas a tirar ni nada por el estilo"

… Bueno, eso tiene sentido, _bastante_ sentido.

-"¿Al menos sabes su nombre?"

-"Este… no"

-"Serás una estúpida" –me dijo Kokone pegándose en la cara.

-"¡Oye!"

-"¿Qué? Es la verdad –se defendió Kokone- Como sea, te ayudare en esto"

¿La chica 'me vale un carajo' ayudándome? Esto debe ser obra de madokami.

* * *

><p>Son las 7:35 p.m. Kokone me ayudo en todo, escogió mi ropa, el calzado que usaría, el peinado, ¡Hasta me maquillo! Definitivamente esta no es la kokone que conozco, pero bueno, siempre hay cosas nuevas, ¿no?<p>

-"Rubia oxigenada –me llamo Luka desde la sala- es hora de que te vayas largando"

-"¡Estúpida pelirosa!" –le grite desde mi cuarto, para minutos después salir de este para que toda 'la parvada de pervertidas' me viera.

Cuando llegue a la sala nadie dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron viéndome, Ia abrió la boca, pero Yukari le dio un zape y la volvió a cerrar.

¿Pero qué carajos me ven?

-"¿Pero qué mierda te paso?" –me pregunto Luka, que fue la primera en reaccionar.

-"Wow, ¡Mírate! –comento Mayu con una sonrisa- ¡Estas lindísima!"

-"Al parecer alguien está lista para ligarse a una buena chica" –dijo Yukari con su típica sonrisa.

-"¿Eh? ¿Pero qué carajos les dio Kokone?" –pregunte al ver las reacciones de todas.

Si se preguntan por qué menciono a Kokone es porque me dijo que antes de ayudarme a arreglarme les había dejado algo a las chicas para que se entretengan, pero nunca me dijo que fue ese 'algo'.

-"¿La chica calenturienta? Nos dio miel, dijo que te la había robado –respondió Yukari encogiéndose de hombros- así que no vimos el problema para no comérnosla"

Ah, mira, que bonito, y a mí que me cargue la…

-"¡LILY! –esta vez fue Ia quien interrumpió mis pensamientos- ¿Haw ya doin?" –me pregunto con una sonrisa… ¿Pervertida? Pero que…

-"¡ARIA IA!" –la llamo Yukari, haciendo que la mencionada volteara para darle un buen golpe.

Bueno, creo que ya es normal ver a personas inconscientes en esta casa.

* * *

><p>8:15 p.m. ya estoy en el restaurante y mi cita aun no llega, dios, no paro de temblar, el tan solo imaginarme como será me pone de nervios, ¿Sera bonita? ¿Menor o mayor que yo? ¿Alta? ¿Chaparra? ¿Alegre? ¿Triste? ¿Carismática? ¿Social? ¿Cómo será? ¿Sera tan bonita como me la imagino por su nombre?<p>

-"Disculpa"

Alguien me saca de mis pensamientos, volteo a ver y me topo con la chica más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida.

Al parecer es menor que yo, de estatura mediana, por las complexiones de su rostro parece ser alegre, carismática, social, oh madokami, esta chica es la perfección en una sola pieza, con el cabello color verde a la altura de sus hombros, tez blanco, sus labios en una perfecta sonrisa, y sus ojos, oh carajo, esos hermosos ojos verdes…

-"Este… -me volvió a llamar la chica- ¿Tu eres Masuda Lily? "

-"¿Eh? –fue lo único que atine a decir al salir de mi 'pequeño' trance- ¡S-Si! –respondí levantándome de mi asiento- ¿Tu eres Megpoid Gumi?"

-"Si –me respondió dándome una sonrisa- mucho gusto, Lily –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Oh carajo, creo que me sonroje de mas, ahora ella se encuentra mirándome divertida.

¿Qué será de mí el resto de la noche?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno, hasta aqui el cap! x3<strong>

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Ustedes que dicen? owo **

**Mattane~ nwn/**


End file.
